The present invention relates to an antenna, especially to an antenna applicable for UWB (Ultra Wide Band) telecommunications equipment that is a super high-speed communication method in the next generation.
High-speed communication more than an optical fiber becomes possible by using UWB in Wireless. UWB is expected as a communication method which takes the place of wireless LAN in which present 5 GHz band (IEEE 802.11a), etc. are used or Bluetooth (registered trademark) which uses 2.4 GHz band.
UWB is a communication method where high-speed data transmission of 100 M to 1 G/bps is achieved by using wide-multiband from 3.1 to 10.6 GHz. Wide-band than ever is required in the antenna used for this communication.
At this time, it is almost decided that the frequency band of 3-5 GHz is used for the initial stage UWB communication. In addition, it is hoped that the UWB communication covers the frequency band of 2.3-6 GHz when using such as Wireless LAN together is considered.
As the conventional antenna for UWB, various kinds of antennas are proposed. For example, there are an antenna in which a conductor of a home base shape is placed between dielectric substance, and the top part of a baseball shape is grounded through a power supply as is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-94437, an improved Sierpinski type antenna as is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-343424, and an improved patch antenna as is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-94499.